1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propellants. More particular, this invention relates to a method of bonding the propellant to the liner or insulation inside the motor chamber. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to powder granule embedment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional methods of bonding propellants to the motor chamber liner can result in unbonded areas. These areas can be dangerous as they increase the burning surface area. The propellant flame flashes through these unbonded areas thus resulting in rupturing of the motor casing.
Another problem associated with state of the art bond systems is migration of the nitroglycerin in the propellant into the liner, which results in weakening of the propellant-liner bond. The present invention utilizes a nitrocellulose containing powder which is embedded into a resin layer between the propellant and the liner. The nitrocellulose acts to contain any migrating nitroglycerin thereby preventing weaking of the bond.